


Wait...Who the hell are you?

by Agent_Of_Something, quinjjet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, The conversations we needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet
Summary: Fitz and Sousa talk during 7x13
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Daniel Sousa, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Wait...Who the hell are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I did the beginning and Cat did the end

Sousa never got fazed. Let’s rephrase, he never got fazed visibly. But this was too much. Who the hell was this man? Why was he so important? And how does Daisy know him? So, Sousa decided to go talk to him.

“Uh...Hi,” He said, offering his hand, “I’m Daniel Sousa.”

“Fitz.” The man spoke back, shaking his hand.

“So uh how do you know the others?” Sousa asked tentatively.

“Well I’ve known Jemma since we were 16 at the academy. I met Coulson- uh, human Coulson that is, when he recruited us, May, and one other to his team. Daisy was recruited as an asset at first. Then Mack, Yo Yo, and some others that came and went.”

“Wow. How long were you with Agent Simmons by then?”

“Oh we didn’t get ‘together’ together until a couple of years after joining Coulson’s team. What about you and Daisy?”

“Undecided. But mutual feelings, I think.”

“Ah, I know that all too well.”

“What about Deke? How do you know him because he’s not very agent like.”

“He’s my grandson that came back from 2091. Different timeline though.”

“I- I see.” He didn’t.

“Uh can you hand me those um uh that right over there?” Fitz stuttered slightly.

“Yeah sure.”

“How long have you been with the team?”

“A few days. Can’t believe how short of a time it took for them to grow on me.”

“Especially Daisy, right?”

“Yeah.” Sousa was starting to really like this man.

“What do you think of Jemma?” Fitz asked him.

“Oh, Jemma? She’s cool I guess. I did give her a hard time when I first joined the team but it’s all in the past now.”

“How so?”

“I unfairly yelled at her when we jumped unexpectedly back in 1976.”

“Oh.” He tried really, really, really hard not to be a little upset. He was thrown into a different world, give him the benefit of the doubt. He told himself. 

“I like her though. She’s smart and she’s close with Daisy and I can see why. They’re practically joined at the hip.” All better. 

“Yeah. Did Daisy ever tell you about how she first met us?”

“No. Why?”

“Because, when their friendship started, Daisy was not an agent, had a different name, different hair, a whole different person.”

“Woah woah woah wait. Different name?”

“Yeah, back then, she hadn’t met her parents yet so she went by Skye. Just Skye. But before that the orphanage gave her Mary Sue Poots.”

“Mary Sue Poots? That’s funnier than Quake.”

“It’s better than Leopold.” He said, gesturing to himself.

“Leopold? What’s your middle name.”

“It’s pretty traditional, James. You?”

“Jordan.”

“That’s...ok.”

“Yeah, thanks. Wait, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Coulson said something about the framework. Uh, what was it?”

“Oh um, that’s… truth?” Please say no. 

“I’d appreciate it.” He replied. 

“Ah. Cool. Um, it was an virtual reality that I created with a… former member of our team to help agents train without May dislocating their shoulders, and then said former member read a bad book, and turned it into a duplicate of our world, except the world was run by a robot that I also helped design.” He paused to catch his breath. “Oh, yeah, and it was also run by Hydra. The robot was the head of Hydra, and I was her second in command, then Daisy quaked her out of a building, and then I was the head of Hydra.” He rushed it out so fast, that the worlds blurred together. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” 

“Um, I don’t really know how to… You were Hydra?”

“A little?” 

“But once you got out, you- you were S.H.I.E.L.D again, right?” Sousa clarified. 

“Uh…” 

“What?”

“Y- Yeah, I was loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“But you hesitated.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“FINE!” He waited a moment, before continuing. “I- I…”He pulled at his collar a bit. Classic sign of ‘Leopold Fitz is about to have a breakdown’ “Really don’t want to talk about this.” Then he turned and left, leaving Sousa with more questions than answers. 

“Okay then.” Sousa mumbled, before going on with what he had been doing. 

-

Ten minutes later, Fitz burst into the room. 

“My mind broke, I cut the implant out of Daisy's neck, without realizing I was doing anything!” He took a breath, “Well, th- The other me did.”

“Wh- Ho- Th- The other you?” The other questions could wait. 

“I died, and then, well, I- I wasn’t dead, well the other me was. He actually still is. He’s buried in Scotland, but I, me, was still in space. With Enoch an-” He cut himself off, and looked around, “Wait where’s Enoch?” 

“He didn’t make it.” Sousa replied, finally. 

“W- What?” Fitz stared at him like he was crazy. 

“Yeah, Daisy and Coulson had to use the ‘Chronicom equivalent of the heart’ to save us when we were in the thing where Daisy knew the future.” 

“Oh.”

“Wouldn’t you know that? Didn’t you have the time thing where you planned this whole mision?”

“Y- yeah, but it was only a 32% chance you would get stuck in the timestorm, and even then…” He trailed off. He hadn’t even expected this. Out of all the planning, the most likely one to die was coincidentally, him. 

Sousa pulled Fitz into a rather abrupt hug. Fitz froze up at first. He didn’t really know him. He could hurt him. Not physically, of course.

But Daisy trusts him. Daisy trusts him. And vice versa. He was good, better than him. 

He hugged him back. It was nice to have another guy that wasn’t ten feet taller than him. Well he once had someone like that but… That sunk with him, to the bottom of the atlantic. 

Enoch.

It hit him. Dammit. This was his fault for getting attached to a damn robot. 

He delivered Alya, which he was both jealous and disgusted by. He saved both him and Jemma countless times, along with the rest of the team. 

Sousa broke the embrace, and patted him on the back. 

“You’re gonna be okay, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’ve lost a lot more. Plus I can just rebuild him.” He laughed. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about pushing earlier. I didn’t mean to uh, well I didn’t know it was so personal.” 

“Exactly. You didn’t know, so it’s okay.” Fitz smiled a little, before walking away. 

He stopped in the doorway, though. “Sousa.” He turned around at his name, “Take care of her. She’s been through alot.” 

Sousa grinned back,and nodded. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> how did y'all like it? Kudos and Comments make our day!


End file.
